


Fireflies

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about a quiet evening for the Buckley Diaz family.Beta byToughPaperRound. All remaining mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Fireflies

The night is slowly falling around the lake house, the children already asleep in their rooms when Buck joins Eddie on the porch, the fireflies as their sole witness.

He wraps his arms around his husband’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder as he’s done hundreds of times. The peace inside his mind matches the quiet outside and for a moment he believes it could last forever. 

He knows better though. Knows once they get back to the city, everything will be loud and messy again. 

But this is _love_ , he thinks.

This _is_ love, the fireflies whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can reblog from tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/616213309540188160/fireflies)  
> Like always, every kudos, emoji and comment are the best gifts ♥


End file.
